


【黃佣】飼魚

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 黃佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *信黃佣得永生*誰可以多寫黃佣?!*銅魚不是很懂魚的構造，所以不用特地查網路告訴銅魚*不要特別問奈布的身體是公鯊還是母鯊，奈布的性別是銅魚的設定*等等奈布是公的，身體構造是銅魚的設定才對!*奈布有0棒､有0道但是沒有陰0，但是兩邊都有可以0謝的口喔(這不是錯字喔)*聽說鯊魚的發育很慢，所以別用一般常識來轟我*我怎麼最近注意事項寫超多啊….?





	【黃佣】飼魚

**Author's Note:**

> *信黃佣得永生  
> *誰可以多寫黃佣?!  
> *銅魚不是很懂魚的構造，所以不用特地查網路告訴銅魚  
> *不要特別問奈布的身體是公鯊還是母鯊，奈布的性別是銅魚的設定  
> *等等奈布是公的，身體構造是銅魚的設定才對!  
> *奈布有0棒､有0道但是沒有陰0，但是兩邊都有可以0謝的口喔(這不是錯字喔)  
> *聽說鯊魚的發育很慢，所以別用一般常識來轟我  
> *我怎麼最近注意事項寫超多啊….?

完成一整天的行程，哈斯塔也稍微感覺到有些疲累  
但祂還是堅持回到自己房間休息而不是選一間客房休息  
儘管整個宮殿都是屬於祂—舊日支配者的所有物  
宮殿里的每一個在人類眼中多麼值錢的配飾､多麼稀奇的卷軸或是寶物都是屬於祂的  
就連那隻生殖器官還沒完全成熟的小鯊魚也是祂的  
想到那隻小鯊魚哈斯塔眼神為暗  
在弱肉強食的世界中，這種弱小的生物是不被允許活下來的  
被同伴拋棄，連成群結隊威嚇敵人都做不到，只能虛弱的沉在海底  
飄到祂的王座前  
“汝是如此脆弱”祂用觸手在他眼前搖擺”死亡對你來說是個解…”  
牠停下話語，感受到觸手尖端微微的麻癢  
那隻小鯊魚狠狠的咬著祂的觸手，還未長鋒利的牙齒示威性的磨了磨  
“窩會活下去!”他含糊不清的說  
哈斯塔抬起觸手，那隻小魚兒還是不鬆牙，像釣魚樣被他拉起  
“…鬆嘴”祂甩甩觸手  
小魚搖搖頭  
哈斯塔不是一個喜歡麻煩的人，一般這種情況，祂會殺了礙事者  
但是呢?  
這次連祂也意料之外的，將那隻小魚帶回家  
喔更正  
是釣回去

“為大人開門!”站在宮殿門外的衛兵站直身體行一個禮”大人歡迎回來!”  
宮殿大門一開，龍蝦管家就在面前了  
“歡迎回家，大人”管家行禮，那黑黑的豆豆眼卻露出比說出的六個字還多的意思  
哈斯塔根本就不用仔細看，就看見老管家身上的咬痕  
明顯就知道是何人所為  
龍蝦畢竟殼硬，只是有些刮傷的痕跡  
但老管家還是表示看到小少爺張著一口利齒讓他的心臟有些無法負荷  
“給孤報告奈布一整天的情況”哈斯塔朝自己的房間走去  
“小少爺今天一早就急著找老奴練牙，下午又找衛兵練身體…還有，小少爺說想吃上次…大人您給的食物”  
“是嗎?”哈斯塔頓了頓”他說想吃啊…”  
“大人，老奴是否能問小少爺想吃的食物要到哪裡弄到?小少爺似乎對那食物異常喜歡”  
哈斯塔側身看他，斗篷底下的眼睛盯著老管家  
“只有孤能滿足他所有的需求”祂冷冷地說”孤要奈布認清這個事實”  
這下老管家疑惑起來  
“大人，抱歉老奴愚昧不懂”老管家黑色的長鬍鬚飛揚著”小少爺是隻鯊魚。每一隻成年鯊魚都必須學會如何自己狩獵，自己防衛自己….您這樣寵愛他，老奴擔心….”  
哈斯塔伸出一條觸手阻止老管家的話  
他感覺到空氣中有波動  
果然睡眼惺忪的小鯊魚下秒就出現在轉角  
“哈斯塔大人…?”奈布揉揉眼，魚尾小動作的甩動”我餓了，你好晚回來喔”  
接著他熟練的游到比他高出許多的哈斯塔懷裡，手抓住那黃色的斗篷，然後奇怪的看著老管家”你們怎麼了嗎?”  
“…勞您費心了，奈布小少爺”老管家行禮”老奴先行退下”  
奇怪的看著心事重重的老管家，奈布又抬頭看看抱著自己的神明  
哈斯塔用手托穩奈布的臀部，撇了一眼他的腹部  
那裏被漂亮的藍色魚鱗遮擋  
“奈布”沒去理會懷中小魚眼中的不解，哈斯塔緩緩開口”孤說過，汝的一切是屬於孤的，所以沒什麼好隱藏的”  
奈布愣了一會，然後才恍然大悟般  
“我忘記了…”他有些抱歉的說，然後伸手將腹鰭翻開  
腹鰭是遮掩他生殖器官的唯一構造。他這一翻開來，粉紅色的生殖口直接接觸在空氣中，隨著呼吸小心的一張一闔  
“等汝成年後，孤會在這裡給你穿環”哈斯塔伸出手指順著小魚的生殖口邊緣磨蹭著，拇指微微陷入粉紅凹陷處”以後這裡就會一直對孤開放，不會再隱藏住了”  
“好的”奈布順從的回應。他也知道眼前的神明並不是在問他的意見，而只是告知他接下來會發生的事  
但這樣的舉動會讓大人高興  
哈斯塔大人救了自己，所以聽話是他理所當然要做到的  
深入生殖口內，哈斯塔勾動拇指，有些尖銳的指甲搔刮著內壁  
短暫的刺激讓小魚猛顫一下，隨著腹部有些灼熱，哈斯塔抬起拇指，牽出一絲黏膩  
“看來已經可以出水了…”哈斯塔低吟，沒有想要更加欺負那裏的意思收手

沒多久到了房間，哈斯塔將人放到腿上坐上房間角落的大床上  
“汝不是餓了?”神明召喚出數隻觸手，一一在地板上伸起  
祂伸手按住一隻觸手，稍用力就將觸手拔起  
“哈斯塔大人…”奈布手復上神明的肩，有些心疼的看著那冒出紫紅色的缺口，心理加重對於哈斯塔大人的信任和感謝  
微顫抖的小手被另一雙大手覆蓋住，奈布看著正在處理那隻觸手的神明  
“哈斯塔大人…我以後不會再吃了…”他心裡唾棄著對這肉的上癮的自己，帶著抱歉的聲音喃喃說，卻下秒被神明的手捏起下巴  
“汝這點小要求，孤做得到”哈斯塔淡淡開口”張嘴”  
敏起嘴，奈布遲疑了一陣才閉眼緩緩張口  
有甚麼東西復上他的嘴，勾引他的舌頭起舞  
接著一塊肉傳遞過來，他頓了頓，伸長舌頭去勾動那塊肉塊  
“汝的牙齒還不夠堅硬，亂吃食物會會造成傷害”他記得他第一次吃這肉時，哈斯塔大人和他說過的話  
就這樣傳遞幾分鐘，哈斯塔阻止小魚吻過來求食物的嘴，用觸手替他擦是嘴角的液體  
“要懂著適可而止”祂說  
奈布有些祈求的看祂，最後點點頭

奈布很喜歡神明觸碰他  
尤其是腹部的地方，只要哈斯塔大人觸碰上，就會一片麻癢  
但他有了新煩惱  
“…哈斯塔大人，這個實在是無法露出阿”奈布撫摸自己生殖口上方的地方  
那裏好像要特定某種時候才會露出?奈布苦惱  
“讓孤看看”  
“哈斯塔大人…”奈布順從的仰躺，呈現出自己的臣服和信任  
哈斯塔伸出自己的一根軟觸，在奈布眼前晃晃  
“忍住”他說完後就將軟觸戳進那個小凹洞  
“嗚呀呀!”奈布驚叫，腦袋中有個聲音告訴他那個地方不是這樣強行拉出的  
但是…哈斯塔大人是不會錯的…  
但是真的是這樣嗎?  
他依稀記得，在母親死去前，在兄長離開前，從來都沒人告訴過他在信任的人面前必須露出身體的每個地方  
察覺身下小魚一瞬間的不信任，哈斯塔眼神微瞇，觸手捲起凹洞的小肉團後不客氣的摩擦擠弄起來  
“剛才在想甚麼?”祂加大力道，命令道”說!”  
“嗚!嗚恩恩!不是…哈斯…哈斯塔大人別!”有些恐懼哈斯塔的力道以及情緒波動，奈布左右翻轉想逃開，雙手卻被粗壯的觸手壓制，連敏感的魚尾都被觸手把玩著  
“說!”哈斯塔沒有因為身下人驚慌而放過對方，軟觸更加肆無忌憚，那原本早該高高翹起的小肉棒被軟觸捆住壓制，讓其充血的擠回凹處  
“阿阿…哈斯塔大人!不要了!受不了了!恩恩我說!我說!”凹陷處被肉棒留下的液體積滿，就連無人觸碰的生殖口都一下一下擠出黏液，奈布瘋狂的搖頭哭喊”我只是…阿恩!我只是不理解為甚麼要把生殖口和…和鰭腳(是鯊魚丁丁的學名喔!)露出…而已!哈阿!”  
聽到答案，哈斯塔才停下動作  
軟觸的動作從一開始懲罰般的力道變的輕柔，慢慢收回後，通紅細小的小肉棒就高高翹起在空氣中  
哈斯塔用觸手一下沒一下的撥弄吸吮那根小肉棒，不經聯想到他曾在人類的祭氾儀式中得到的那根白玉  
小魚的肉棒就像像個白玉一樣白嫩，上頭的水光就像玉體的反光似的，讓人愛不釋手  
只可惜那個白玉在奈布長牙途中被當作磨牙器給弄裂了  
反正也有東西能替代了。哈斯塔看著那根小肉棒  
“孤得想想如何讓汝這可愛的東西一直露在外頭”哈斯塔思考了一會，從一邊架子上拿出一條藍色長長的繩子  
看到那個奈布不經瑟縮一下  
他認得那個東西  
那是電鰻家族的東西  
一整條繩子會依照繩子主人命令放電，而且永遠不會沒電  
“哈斯塔大人，不要!”他知道對方想做甚麼。奈布從情慾中回神，尾巴一甩將壓制他的觸手甩開，迅速游到床頭角落，一下一下靠近牆壁  
這算是他完全信任哈斯塔大人後，唯一一次如此抗拒對方給予的東西  
這讓哈斯塔回想到剛帶小魚回家時，對方也是用這種緊戒的眼神盯著祂  
不信任､不臣服和不安分  
“這可不行…”  
奈布小心的後退，直到背後觸碰一片冰涼  
“恩?”他疑惑轉身，數條紫紅色觸手高高束直在他身後  
根本來不及逃跑，他就被觸手狠狠壓制，緊接著飄出一陣異香  
“不…”他手指緊緊抓著床單，眼皮沉重的垂下

“大人…大人!”龍蝦管家八隻腳急忙忙的跟上自家主人的腳步，完全沒有以往的穩重”請您放過奈布小少爺吧!”  
哈斯塔沒停下步伐，逕自往前走著  
“小少爺已經被您關在房間三個月了!老奴真的萬分擔心小少爺的精神狀況!大人!大人!”  
這下哈斯塔終於停下腳步  
“汝也算忠心”哈斯塔低沉的嗓音聽不出喜怒”奈布也十分信任汝”  
聽到這老管家已經冒出一身冷汗了  
身為管家，宮殿大小事他都是清楚的  
所以他也知道，曾經有個宮女因為和小少爺親近，就被刺瞎雙眼丟進深淵  
但當小少爺問起時，大人卻柔聲告訴對方宮女不想在侍奉他，逃走了  
這讓小少爺哭了一整天，而哈斯塔大人也在一旁陪伴著他走出傷痛  
多們可怕的心機!  
所以就算是他這種待了好幾百年的老管家，他也不覺的大人會因此放過他  
“小少爺還是更加信任大人您阿”老管家趕忙低頭  
“奈布很有精神，汝就無須再多費心了”哈斯塔慢慢走到老管家面前”但念在汝如此的忠心，孤允許汝去看奈布一眼”  
老管家頓時用力握緊拳頭  
“謝謝大人!”

握著門把，老管家心理是雀躍和擔憂  
這幾年下來，他幾乎把奈布當作是自己的孫子般照料  
奈布這次是被大人罰的重了些，被禁足了三個月  
但他相信大人還是愛著小少爺的  
說是禁足，還是每天好吃好玩的送上房間，還增加了兩人的相處時間  
老管家帶著溫和的笑容打開了那扇大門  
他這次特准來看他，小少爺肯定會很高….

最近深海處的海民都十分興奮，因為統治海洋的大人物要舉行大婚了  
既是舊日支配者，又是深海統治者  
如此尊貴的身分之人看上的人，一定不容小覷  
“我就知道哈斯塔大人是愛著奈布小少…喔不!因該說奈布王妃的!”一位侍女興奮的訴說著”果然之前讓哈斯塔大人多留一會宮殿是正確的!”  
“是阿!而且奈布王妃長得真是愈來愈標緻了!在說你有沒有看到王妃的魚鱗，那簡直是寶石的色澤阿!”  
“管家!您是看奈布王妃長大的!有沒有甚麼感言要說阿?”新來的小宮女繞到默默指示宮殿裝飾的管家身邊問”要我說的話我超羨慕奈布王妃能得到哈斯塔大人的寵愛的!”  
管家轉頭看她，那蒼老許多的黑色豆豆眼看著她  
“老奴希望奈布少爺能快樂活著每一天”管家的眼看向婚房”生命有時候是無法按照希望的路走，但老奴希望奈布少爺…因該說哈斯塔大人偶爾能放過奈布少爺”  
“妳說妳羨慕小少爺，小少爺何嘗不羨慕妳呢?”  
“甚麼?”小宮女被突然的哀傷感打得不明不白，回過神時管家已經離開了

看著眼前的鏡子，奈布有些虛弱的撫摸鏡子裡的自己  
“還真變成了廢物…”他自嘲著笑笑  
他的飲食被哈斯塔大人嚴格控管，過硬或是過有嚼勁的食物一律必須要由對方餵他才能好好消化  
因此，他的牙已經退化的不再尖利，連咬合都無法太過用力  
這樣的他已經無法在大海中生存了  
這幾年的時間，他的身體也被徹底改造  
哈斯塔大人沒有食言，他的生殖口兩邊被穿了金色的圓環，除非將環取下，不然它永遠會把自己的小穴展示在空氣中  
撫摸自己的小穴，奈布輕輕撥開最前方的肉壁。一顆湛藍色的珍珠冒出一個頭  
“恩…”夾住那顆珍珠，奈布心裡一橫，快速地抽出  
”嗚阿阿阿阿!”  
小穴噴出一股黏膩的清水在鏡面上，連成串的珍珠掉落在地面上，仔細看還帶著電流  
因為昨晚的不節制和剛才的暴行，小穴無力的垂下一節肉壁在空氣中，就像一條新尾巴班掛在他腹部  
奈布撐著玻璃大口喘息，小巧的肉棒抖抖後只流下一滴清液，愣是不敢按照本能射出  
他用來交接繁衍的肉棒成了哈斯塔大人最愛把玩的玩具，尿道裡時時刻刻都插著哈斯塔大人用意念製造出的細觸  
這個地方也受過殘酷的調教，必須是哈斯塔大人插入，並得到許可才能射出  
不然尿道裡的細觸會翻滾攪動，逼他進入一次次不間斷的高潮地獄  
他記得以前的自己總是違規，然後被一隻隻觸手輪流捅穴，兩個洞不停高潮的事  
他的排泄也在對方的控管之中  
只要哈斯塔大人下令用小穴上面的小孔排泄，他就必須照做，而不能用肉棒排泄  
到現在，他還是疑惑著，為甚麼小穴和肉棒必須露在外頭呢?  
為甚麼哈斯塔大人總說他的騷穴不能沒有肉棒插入?  
如果…一開始他就離開哈斯塔大人，會不會…  
“孤的王后，在思考著些甚麼?”奈布靠上背後神明的胸膛，感受對方的撫摸  
還沒回歸原位的肉穴被觸手翻弄，流了一地的水  
他的身體已經對性上癮了  
“哈斯塔大人…哈斯塔大人…”他面色潮紅的小聲呼喊對方的名子，彷彿是他的唯一  
“孤在這”哈斯塔吻吻懷中小魚的髮璇，手指摸向對方胸前通紅挺立的乳珠  
“今天，孤會將代表皇后的金環給汝扣上”牠拉扯著奈布的乳頭”在用金練扣上兩個環，汝會更舒服的”  
“好的…”  
那些問題有沒有解答都沒有關係了  
因為沒有如果

拿著來自哈斯塔遠方親戚坡塞冬寄來的花束，老管家看這位大人連祝賀信都向本人一樣不拘小節到連信封都沒有，深深嘆口氣  
“恩?差點漏了照片”將卡在花團裡的照片小心取出，老管家瞪大了雙眼  
照片中被坡塞冬大人擁在懷中的少年，怎麼看都像小少爺以前家庭合照裡那位離家出走的哥哥薩貝達  
“這是造了甚麼孽阿…”老管家痛心疾首

**Author's Note:**

> 下集預告:
> 
> “嘿!我第一次見到看別人偷自己東西還把東西捲過來的傢伙!”  
> “北海是如此寒冷孤靜，汝就永遠陪著我吧?”  
> “章魚大哥哥，你是誰?奈布沒見過你”  
> “母親，我該走了!我不能再連累你們了”  
> “只要汝還在大海中，吾就找的到你”  
> “薩貝達，你是逃不掉的”
> 
> "哥哥，甚麼時候回家?"
> 
> 下一章，坡塞冬x薩貝達  
> 敬啟期待!!(並沒有


End file.
